1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging of computing systems and more particularly to packaging of large computing systems having racks for housing electronic components.
2. Description of Background
The industry trend has been to continuously increase the number of electronic components inside computing systems. While increasing the components inside a simple computing system does create some challenges, such an increase creates many problems in computing systems that include one or more large computers. In such instances many seemingly isolated issues affect one another, especially when packaged together in a single assembly, or networked or housed to other systems that are stored in close proximity.
One of the many challenges facing the industry today is the problem of packaging electronic components. A number of issues, including but not limited to heat dissipation, load balancing, electromagnetic interruptions, and even noise management, must be addressed when designing large systems. Furthermore, price constraints and performance needs as well as other factors such as packaging density, scalability and availability place additional demands on the designs of these packages.
The end result is often heavy units that have to be shipped, installed and serviced with great difficulty. Often two or more service personnel using a multitude of devices such as independent hoists have to be provided for installation and service of these units. Consequently, due to the difficulty of installation and servicing of these units, service and installation calls are delayed, which in turn affect system availability for the customer(s). In conclusion, there is a need for a better method and design that can simplify installation and service procedures when using large computers.